FK it
by saymoney22
Summary: okay, the chracters from bleach, naruto,inuyasha, and more lol decide to play truth or dare. let's just see how that turns out. DISCLAIMER: i own no charecters in my story thank you
1. a new student

okay i came up with this after readin a faked up truth or dare. sooo i decided what would happen if chareters from inuyasha, bleach, and naruto played truth or dare. muwhahahahaa i'm so evil) i don't own anything, but i do own this plot. so let the story begin.

we start this story of in school, rengi and ichigo having a arm wresting war. shessomaru, Byakuya, and garra in the back being cool. kouga and inuyasha arguring over kagome, while she 's having argument with is playing with stickers. and sakura is drooling over sasuke.

teacher: okay class settle down we have a new student here. Rukia Kuchiki please come in.

a girl with black eyes and long black hair stepped in the room, with a lolipop in her mouth. she had curves like a coke bottle."hi everyone" she said with a smile. first one that noticed her was renngi." hey beautiful why don't take that lolipop out and come suck on a real one" he said. she took the lolipop out wrapped it back up, took a book off the self and therw at him.

rengi: hey it was a joke sorry( a giant lump on his head)

teacher: rukia please take a seat

every guy was trying to push a way for her to get through, but she didn't even care. she had her eye on the hotties in the back. she looked at byakuya and asked"mind if i sit here?' only ansewer she got was a "hn" so she sat down. for the next thirty minutes of class she talked to kagome,sakura,and orihime. she learned who was a demon and who wasn't. sesshomaru stood at the door handing invations out. when kikyo didn't get one she was royaly pissed, but no one cared, so she went back to hell. at about 12:00 am evry body started to show up for the sleep over. every one was there because people called people. so i'll give u the list: ichigo, rukia, byakuya, orihime, rengi, miruko, kagome, sango, inuyasha, kouga, sessh, naruto, hinata, sasuke, sakura, tenten, and rukia.


	2. Candyman!

okay u already know i don't own anything. and if u already think this fuked up then this is just the second piece of cake. so enjoy, and be prepared to say WTF?

rukia: damn sessh, what are fithy rich

inuyasha: yea our father left this for use with all his money.

kagome:inuyasha where's the bathroom so we can change

sango: who needs a bathroom i can change right here( she started to take of her clothes)

rukia: do have no shame!

sango: don't hate the boys seem to like it

every guy was watching except the bad boys of the west(byakuya, sesshomaru, and garra.) every girl dragged sango in the the bathroom to change while the guys got comfortable. they decided to play truth or dare in the living room because that was the biggest room. they sat in a circle boy, girl, boy. now time to get this party started right, with sessh spining the bottle first. it landed on byakuya.

sessh: (emotionless) truth or dare

byakuya: dare me, bioch (not even caring)

sessh: (a little pissed) have u seen candyman

byakuya: yea why ?(still trying to keep his cool)

sessh: i dare u to go say candy man three times in the mirror then cut off the lights.

byakuya got up and started to walk to the bathroom, and everyone followed. he closed the door behind and said candy man three times and cut off the lights. then looked in the mirror.

bya:WHAT THE HELL?

candyman: i've came for u byakuya(errie voice)

all the girls:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry for this being a cliffe, but can't wait for reviews! and i promise to update aslong as i get at least 1 review.


	3. he lives and pancakes?

recap:

byakuya got up and started to walk to the bathroom, and everyone followed. he closed the door behind and said candy man three times and cut off the lights. then looked in the mirror.

bya:WHAT THE HELL?

candyman: i've came for u byakuya(errie voice)

all the girls:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of Recap

"oh no the hell u haven't!!" bya yelled. outside the door they glass breaking and alot of tossling. then all of a sudden everything stopped. then the shower turned on.

shess: take a shower if u want.(he said growling.)

the water turned off. the door slowly creeped open.

all girls again:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

even the hotties started to sweat a little. the door opened wide and bya came out with candyman's head in hand. he had nothing but a towl on ,he tossed the head to shessomaru.

all the girls again: ooooooooohhhhhhh

rukia went to him and went on bad girl mode.

rukia: "mmm mm mmm, u, me, plus a bed. equals love tonight.( smiling.)"

Bya kissed her right in front of everybody.

kagome: uuummmm can we get back to the game?

everyone went back to the livin room and sat in a spinned the bottle.

bya:truth or dare?

orihimie:dare.

bya: go out side take off all ur clothes poor syrup all over yourself and go next door and say "pancakes anyone?" (smiling evily)

Ichigo: no the hell she ain't! (standing in front of her)

bya: well maybe u should go catch her.(he said pointing out the window.)

ichigo looked out the window and saw orihime pouring syrup on herself, naked.

ichigo ran out the house but it was too late. she already knocked at the door.

creeeek........

to be continued. oh and thanks for the people who reviewed.


	4. who hotter?

"what th.." itachi was shoked but he wouldn't let anyone know that."pancakes anyone?" orihime asked as if this was a normaL THING for her."pancakes huh?" itachi said."okay okay, she the dare already!" ichigo yelled wrapping himself around orihime. she looked over his shoulder so she could take a good look at itachi.

"girls i think we need a vote." orihime said putting on the robe that tenten gave her.

hinata:o-on w-what?

orihime: on who's hotter

sakura: of the gurls or of the guys?

orihime: the guys, of line up boys if u don't mind.

all the guys lined up even itachi. so we have(in this order)itachi, garra, sasuke,shessomaru, naruto, bya, koga, inuyasha, renji, ichigo, and miruko.

sakura: all right let's get the easy people off first. any1 for naruto?

hinat:m-me.

sakura: bye naruto

naruto just sulked away and cused a little.

sango: any1 for the monk?

sango raised a pinky.

sango:what no one? bye then miruko.

miruko just smirked and went back to the house.

rukia:okay this is taking too ,garra,inuyasha,renji,and ichigo. see u later.

sasuke and garra didn't give a fuck, inuyasha and koga just argued all the way to the house.

ichigo:wait a minute! all i wanna know is.....

kagome: no renji is not hotter than u.

renji:what!

all the girls shook there heads yes. and renji just stomped off along with ichigo laughing at him.

orihime: all right ladies now who's hotter between the 3?

kagome: well there all bad asses.

rukia: bya opens up every once and a while

sakura: itachi is evil, but _sexy_ evil.

tenten: then there we go itachi wins

bya: well seems like the gurls like bad

itachi: no they like _sexy_ evil

sessh: time we go back to our game

bya and sessh left for his house.

sakura: so who get's to go with itachi?

itachi: orihime

orihime: well maybe u should go sakura?

itachi:orihime

sakura:no thanks i'm still in love with sasuke

itachi:orihime!

all the gurls looked over to him. orihime blushed and came close.

orihime:yes?

itachi: how but u come take a shower..... with me?

she was shoked, not because of what he said but how he said it. he said it like they where talking about the WEATHER! itachi just smiled that sexy ass smile of his.

orihime:o-okay

the rest of the gurls mouths just droped, and then out of nowhere bankotsu showed up and said "oh i think ur face just droped!" and disseapered. by then orihime and itachi where in the house getting clean?(nope those moans sound like there getting dirty).

now until next time i'll see u guys and gurls later. oh and thanks for the people who just love this story and say FK it!


	5. hoes, bitches, and pimps

Everyone wast back and the akstuki decided to play too.

Orihime: Inuyasha truth or dare? (she has clothes on now)

Inuyasha: dare me HOE!

Itachi: she ain't a hoe bitch

Ichigo: yes she is she's my HOE, BITCH

Itachi: well this BITCH fucked yo HOE

Orihime: I dare to let kagome sit you all the way to hell

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and guess who came.... thats right good old jankotsu

Jankotsu:OOOH i think yo face just dropped(i love saying that)

he dissapeared

they went outside and stood in the middle of the street. kagome said sit a 100 times until inuyasha finally made it to hell

Inuyasha: what the fuck? kikyo your the devils hoe?

Kikyo: yep and i don't feel like getting pimped slapped so let me fuck you for 20 dollars

* * *

Well should we let kikyo get pimped slapped or should we let fuck inuyasha? you decide by tellin me what you want to see so please review.


	6. new news

Well people if you love kikyo DON'T read this chapter. oh and yes i know the last chapter was wierd but you know you loved it and said FK IT.

The devil came up and snatched Kikyo by her hair.

Devil: where is my money bitch?!

Kikyo: I don't(Pimp slap)

all of a sudden Kankuro came and said "HE JUST SLAPPED THE TASTE OUT YO MOUTH" (i love random things)

Inuyasha: WTF

Devil: shut up for i put you on the corner.... or worse you can be Jankotsu's play thing.

inuyasha ran so fast that you would've thought you seen the flash.

he went back to the house and sat back in the circle

Itachi: WHO'S THE BITCH NOW?!!!!

Inuyasha: Deidara truth or dare?

Dei: truth

Inuyasha: did you and Sasori fuck last night?

All: gasp!!

Sasori: is it true you watched?

All: GASP!!!

Inuyasha: Go to hell

All: Oh

Sasori: you would know

ALL: OOOH

Die: yea we did( sasori kissed Dei)

Girls: awwww

Guys: EWWWW!!!

Dei: Garra truth or dare?

Garra: Dare

Dei: i dare you too..... watch that video from the ring!!

All: GASP!!!

Garra got up and went to the next room and watched the video.

Kankuro(don't know when him and temari got here): poor Garra

Sessh: i'm about to make a call... i know a few people who would love this game

Temari: Who?

Sessh: the ouran host club...

DUNDUNDUNNNNN!!!!

* * *

i hope you love this chapter but i need some more ideas so send me some dare or some truths..... thank you all for reviewing.


	7. day 1 for Gaara, and the new

**Sorry my dear beloved readers, I haven't had a computer lately but I'm back now so YAY….. Now as u know I own nothing T-T… now read on!**

_**Chapter 7: day 1 for Gaara, and the new players**_

The phone rang, and so did the door bell... everyone looked at Gaara and Shessomaru, as an eerie silence filled the room...

Sasuke: are you going to answer that Gaara?

Gaara:….

Temari: DON'T DO IT!

Kankuro: it could just be a… yea bro you're screwed

Inuyasha: bastard go answer the damn door

Shessomaru: just give it a…

The door opened and rose petals with beautiful music followed…

Girls and guys (accept the TCFS group of course): WTF?

Tamaki: hello fair maidens!

Haruhi: *sighs* why do I have to come

Tamaki: *hugs Haruhi and swings her around* because daddy loves, and because u l0ove me!

Haruhi: *glares* what ever

Tamaki went and sulked in his corner of woe mumbling as the twins stepped in and laughed at him… Huni and Mori soon followed by Kyoya who went and greeted Shessomaru

Kyoya: thank you for inviting us in your home Shessomaru

Shess: hn...

After all the commotion and introductions, the phone rang again, everyone except the host club looked at Gaara

Hikura: Shess aren't you...

Karu: going to get the phone?

Shess: *smirks* sure...

Shessomaru walked over and answered the phone; there was an eerie voice on the other end

Eerie voice: 7 days GGAAAARRAA

Shessomaru:…. I… hold on... *hands gaara the phone*

Gaara: hello?

Eeerie voice: 7….

Gaara hung up the phone before the voice finished, he looked calm but inside he was balled up like a baby… everyone looked at him..

All *except TCFS*: who…

Gaara: don't worry about it! Now…who turn is it?

Huni: oh I want to go?

The girls: aaawww he's adorable!

Huni: umm Tama-Chan truth or dare?

The twin moved over to Tamaki and cornered him

Hikaru: come on boss don't be a

Karou: wimp, choose dare... then Haruhi will

Both of the twins: you're strong!

In the world of Tamaki

"_Oh Tamaki your so strong, please take me" Haruhi told Tamaki. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waist and pulled her close "is that another dare my love?" he asked. Yes I dare you"…._

Tamaki had a smirk on his face and smiled at Huni.

Tamaki: Dare

The twins whispered something in Huni's ear

Huni: I dare you to go in that closet…*pointed to a closet that slowly creaked open, and a noise came from in… saying Tamaki*

Tamaki: *gulp, and turns white* s...s...sure... *he stood and went in the that slammed behind him*

To be continued... thank you all my fans and reviewers, hope you liked this chapter


	8. thethe GRUDGE!

**Oh my gosh, a lot of people love this story yay! Thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and favs my fans! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

Tamaki slowly enter the closet and shut the door behind. It was cramp and there was a small light bulb on that flickered on an off.

VOON( voice out of nowhere): _**UUUGGGHHHH..**_

Tama: w...wwhoo's…there...

VOON: _**uuuUUGGHHH….**_

Tama: (scared) w...what do... you want?

A hand reached out from behind the coats in the closet tried to grab Tamaki; he quickly ran out the door and hid behind Haruhi. Everyone (including the TCFS who now included Mori and Kyoya) stared at the swatting hand. All the lights switched off and all the girls screamed.

Girls: !

Boys: WHAT THE FUCK?

TCFS:

Only light that was on was in the closet, and the hand had disappeared. Slowly something pale stared crawling from the closet and the light bulb was still flickering in it.

Girls: !

Boys: IT'S THE BITCH FROM GRUDGE!

TCFS: *Kyoya gulped, and pushed up his glasses. Bya just glared at her, Shess sighed in annoyance, and Itachi tried using his Sharigan on it!*…

The thing started coming closer

Sakura: *holding onto Sasuke* for love of all that is sane… DO SOMETHING!

Sasuke: *staring at the thing* HN…

Naruto: KILL IT!

Sai (he sneaked in through the back door): dickless if that's possible how the hell do we do it?

Hikaru and Karou: DO SOMETHING BOSS!

Huni: Mori I'm scared *big doe eyes watering*

Mori: *calm as always* don't worry Huni I'll protect you

Everyone turned back to where the thing was. It was gone. They all looked relieved until...

Grudge: UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!

She was standing by the front door looking like a crooked neck demon girl.

Kyoya: this has to end...

Shess: agreed

Shessomaru handed Tamaki a shovel. He first looked scared but after a growl from a now pissed off demon lord you might want to just do as he says. Tamaki quickly made his way towards the thing and started beating her...

Tamaki: DIE YOU MONSTEROUS ABOMINATION!

He stopped after they thought heard a cry. The girl in fact crying and stood back up.

Grudge: you assholes! I'm telling Freddy and Jason and all of them on you!

All the lights flicked on and she was gone...

Hinata: we…need… back up…

Naruto: from who? Who the hell will come to Shessomaru's Haunted House!

Shessomaru: *growls* I have an idea...

Kyoya: *push ups his glasses* its ok I've already handle it...

Itachi: who did you call?

_**Mwhaaaahhhaaaahhaaa! I'm so evil its it's…. Diabolical! Oh I hope ya'll like this chapter and please review, pretty please with Jason on top? Lol….. Until next time folks!**_


	9. Finish it

_**Sesshomaru: say it**_

_**Me: nooooo**_

_**Bya: if you say it i'll hold you**_

_**Me:*jumps in bya's lap and smiles* i own NOTHING**_

* * *

Kyoya opened the door to Sesshomaru's manson There stood a blue haired woman, with chocolate eyes. Next to her was a man that was heavy armed with brown hair.

Kaname: Yo Kyoya whats the problem?  
Kyoya(cool as always): come in we'll explain, where is Edward and Alphonse?

the two suddenly came running up to them

Edward: yo Kyoya, where is everybody else?

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he let the four in, and introduced them.

Kyoya: This is Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagura plus the Elric brothers Edward and Alphonse

Ed: just call me Ed please

Al: and call me Al

Kaname: heyyy

Sousuke: *bows* hello

Everyone stared at them except the TCFS who acted like they didnt care.

Naruto: so this is your back up?

Inuyasha: yea they don't look so speacial!

Bya(cool as always): Who are they Kyoya.

Kyoya: Sosuke is trained with the millitary and Edward is the Full Metal Alchemist

TCFS: hn..(from the Uchia's and Sesshomaru, silence from the rest)

Sesshomaru: Lets get back to the game

Everyone shrugged as they sat back down

Kyoya: Kaname truth or dare

Kaname: *still tired* umm dare

Kyoya:*evil glint of his glasses as he pushed them up* hmm steal Gaara's teddy bear.

Gaara: ..

Kaname: *still groggy got up and took the teddy bear* wait this thing?

Gaara was getting ready to kill her when Sesshomaru's tv suddenly popped on with a blurry screen.

Girls:...

Boys:welll...

TCFS: "kyoya took his glasses off and wiped them clean. Sesshomaru gave a glance to Gaara who just stared at the tv. The Uchia's activated there sharrigan and then soon turned it back off before smirking. and Bya raised a eyebrow*

Gaara watched as the screen flicked to clear black and white picture. There stood a well and he watched as girl started crawling out the well.

Gaara:*clinging to Temari(not so tought now :P)* Help me!

Temari: *holding Kankuro and Gaara* Kankuro do something!

Kankuro: *to stunned to talk*...

Kaname was awake now and blinked. Then blinked again.

Kaname: Sousuke take care of it.

Sousuke pulled out a gun and shoot the tv which screamed and went black.

Girls: he's so.. BRAVE!

Boys: I could've done that!

TCFS:*they just sat back down*

* * *

**ok thats alll folks and next chapter is starting a new day so lets see what happens to Gaara oh and lets not forget Jason is suppose to make a visit.**


End file.
